Ennui
by guitarcrash
Summary: Hermione gets very bored while waiting at St. Mungo’s. She decides to read a very interesting issue of Witch Weekly as she waits. DMHG. AU. Seventh year. Oneshot.


**Title: Ennui**

**Rating: G**

**Summary: Hermione gets bored while waiting at St. Mungo's. She decides to read a very interesting issue of Witch Weekly as she waits. DMHG. AU. Seventh year. Oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Sigh.**

Hermione waited patiently in the reception area of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

The Welcome Witch had dismissed her with a not-so-welcoming glare, and pointed out to her a vacant wooden chair between a middle-aged woman whose face changed color every ten seconds, and a stout man who had eight eyes instead of two. Ron had botched up a potion in Snape's class; and to Hermione's chagrin, Madam Pomfrey was visiting a cousin in the Netherlands. As Head Girl, Hermione was tasked rather reluctantly by Snape to escort Ron to St. Mungo's.

Ron was now somewhere in the third floor, hopefully recovering from the large rashes that had covered his entire back—while Hermione was stuck in the reception area, waiting.

_I hope this doesn't take too long_, Hermione thought. The chair she sat on was rickety, and not at all comfortable. _Why couldn't Ron pay more attention to the instructions?_

It had been bearable for the first hour, but Hermione had begun to fidget, tapping her foot on the floor for the succeeding minutes. This was not at all what she had in mind. She would have preferred to attend Arithmancy—Professor Vector had said that they'd be tackling a new number chart, but _oh well._ The things one would do for a best friend.

And then she spot it.

There, on a low table not far from where she sat, was an unmistakably new issue of Witch Weekly. Hermione would have ignored it on any other occasion, but 1 – she was suffering an extreme case of ennui, and 2 – there on the cover was the _smiling_, not sneering, face of Draco Malfoy. Who _wouldn't_ get curious?

So by some unknown force, she had made her way to the table, picked up the magazine (all the while ignoring the suggestive grins that the Draco head had given), and made her way back to the chair.

"Draco Malfoy: Winner of the Most Charming Smile Award", Hermione read aloud. _Most _Deceiving_ Smile is more like it. I wonder how much Malfoy had to bribe them._

She leafed through the magazine till she saw another moving picture of Malfoy, full body in Quidditch uniform, posing for the unseen photographer. To its right were the words 'One-on-One with the Man Behind the Smile' in a slightly bigger font.

_Now, this will be a good laugh. _Hermione snickered.

'Draco Malfoy, Head Boy of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, graciously met with the Witch Weekly team in his family's lovely Victorian manor. An impeccable epitome of elegance and charm, (Hermione scoffed. _Yeah right, he is._) Draco welcomed the staff to the Malfoy's sitting room. Not only does he have the looks that melt the hearts of many young witches, (and also_wizards_), the Witch Weekly team concedes that Draco Malfoy is a hottie in the personality department as well! So all you readers who would want a shot with the most dashing wizard in London since Gilderoy Lockhart, read well!'

"Read well, my arse," retorted Hermione, though she continued.

'Q. How do you feel about winning the Most Charming Smile Award?

A. I'm flattered. It's an honor just to be recognized. I hardly ever smile, ("So true," commented Hermione.) and frankly, it surprised me to be nominated at all. ("More me than you," she added.)

Q. Apart from your smile, what do you think makes you so appealing to the ladies?

A. My mum always told me that I had great eyes, ("Hmm.") though my father always prided our Malfoy charm. I guess I do try to be as charismatic as possible, however, it seems that it's always more fun to infuriate a few _special_people. ("Ugh.")

Q. How has school been? How do you feel now that it's your last year in Hogwarts?

A. My stay in Hogwarts has been wonderful. I've made quite a number of good friends there, ("Oh please, Crabbe and Goyle are more like oversized pitbulls.") and I'll be sure to miss the classes—especially Potions. I really feel bad about having to leave Hogwarts behind; it's been my home for 7 years, and though you could see the Manor is very beautiful, Hogwarts will always keep for me some of my fondest memories. ("…Of torturing first years," Hermione said under her breath.)

Q. Surely you've met plenty of witches in Hogwarts, have you taken a fancy to anyone?

A. Hmm. Yes—I suppose so. ("Oh God, I can practically hear Pansy jumping for joy.)

Q. So you're not single?

A. Actually, I still am. And I doubt that'll be changing any soon. I'm trying though… It just so happens that contrary to what your magazine, and what my mother claims, I'm not that irresistible to_all_ girls. ("Spot on.")

Q. What does _Draco Malfoy_ look for in a girl, er, ahem, or guy, looks or brains?

A. I prefer women, thank you. (_Right,_ thought Hermione.) Well, she has to be intelligent. The most I'm getting from the girls that I've tried to get to know is a cross between a whimper and a laugh. It would really be refreshing to talk to someone about art, or even maybe a book. We could discuss every chapter of Hogwarts: A History for all I care. I'm not really after someone drop dead gorgeous, but it wouldn't hurt for her to dress up once in a while. (_I guess Malfoy isn't so shallow.)_

Q. Could you describe to us your ideal girl?

A. Okay. Hmm. Like I said, she's got to be smart. A girl who reads, likes art, and I suppose Potions too, just like me, but that last bit is optional. No blondes please. I'd rather not get mistaken as brother and sister. I was always a fan of dark hair, without judgment to my own hair of course. And I'm pretty sick of the straight, flat hair, too; it's too plain. Someone who doesn't give up too easily. Somebody who's stubborn, and who's willing to argue. I mean I'm pretty stubborn myself, and it would be interesting to have to take care and please someone who's just as opinionated as I am. You might find this strange, but I find it more attractive when the girl _doesn't_ like me. It's just more interesting that way.'

Hermione had stopped reading there. _Is it just me, or was he really describing…_ It wasn't like Hermione was conceited enough to think that Malfoy would even consider—never in a million years! _Nah. Shake it off, Hermione_, she inwardly reassured herself. _But, what if… _ It was just too inconceivable. No, not inconceivable, it was impossible! _Stop scaring yourself, Hermione._

"Oi Granger," someone called her. Hermione snapped back from her thoughts. And as if things could get any more confusing, Draco Malfoy was in front of her. Hermione inwardly asked if she was hallucinating. "Professor Vector sent me to check on you. Apparently, Professor Snape hadn't informed her of your absence."

Hermione swallowed. Here was Draco Malfoy, eyeing her as though she had something on her face, and here was Hermione, holding a Witch Weekly with Draco's face on the cover. What was a girl to do? _Oh bugger._

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. _Dang,_ Hermione thought. "What do you have there, Granger?"

_Time to face the music._ "Witch Weekly." Malfoy was towering over Hermione, and it did not help her feel any better at all.

"Oh." Not exactly the eloquent reply she expected. "I didn't know you read Witch Weekly," he said plainly.

"I don't."

Draco sighed. "Nothing I can do now," he looked conflicted, "so, um," and then unsure.

"Yeah."

And then his face relaxed with what seemed to be resolve. "Want to go out with me to Hogsmeade next weekend?"

_Oh my._ "Sorry, but no."

"What?! And why not?" Draco looked like he had eaten a snot-flavored jellybean.

"It's just more interesting that way." Hermione grinned.

**FIN.**

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed that. It wasn't so sure how to end the fic, but I suppose that ending will do. Please review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
